hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Eternal Ordeal
The Eternal Ordeal is a secret challenge which can be found in Godhome. It requires the player to attempt to defeat as many Zote-like-beings as possible before dying. Location The Eternal Ordeal is located inside the Hall of Gods within Godhome. To access it, the player must first navigate to the upper right of the hall and break the ceiling in the third arch from the right (this can be done effectively be crystal-dashing off the wall and then using double-jump). The player must then wall-jump up the arch into a hidden room and break the left wall. A statue of Zote will appear in the room and the option to challenge it will appear. Doing so will begin the Ordeal. Gameplay The Eternal Ordeal will always start with the player facing Zote the Mighty, who can now deal damage to the player. After defeating him, the title, ''THE ETERNAL ORDEAL, ''will appear on the screen. A counter with Zote's head will appear in the lower left of the screen, and Zote will begin to sing along with the music. Many waves of Zotes will begin to spawn, and each killed Zote will increase the counter. For each Zote killed the difficulty will increase and more variants of Zote will appear, some variants exclusive to the Ordeal. The Zotes unique to the Ordeal do not have Journal entries. Once the player has killed fifty-seven Zotes, the counter will turn gold, as does the hidden Zote statue, and a new title screen, The Eternal Ordeal, will become unlocked. Types of Zotes *Zote the Mighty - Spawns at the beginning and operates like normal, but deals damage and has less health. *Winged Zotelings - Spawn at the beginning and operate as they do in the Grey Prince Zote fight. *Hopping Zotelings - Spawn at the beginning and operate as they do in the Grey Prince Zote fight. *Volatile Zotelings - Spawn after the tall Zotes and operate as they do in the Grey Prince Zote fight. *Unnamed Fat Zote - Spawns after several Zotes have been killed. Leaps around slowly, creating small shock-waves that cover a fraction of the arena wherever it lands. *Unnamed Tall Zote - Spawns after the fat and hanging Zotes. Runs toward the player, flailing his nail in the same way that Zote the Mighty does. *Unnamed Hanging Zote - Spawns after several Zotes have been killed. Dangles from the ceiling and shoots acid at the play like an Aspid Hunter. It will leave on its own if ignored long enough. *Unnamed Giant Zote Head - Spawns after the tall Zotes. Falls from the ceiling, creating a large shock-wave which covers the whole arena, and remains immobile for a short while after. It will leave on its own if ignored long enough. *Unnamed Salubra Zote - Spawns after the Giant Head Zotes. Floats around the arena and slowly sucks SOUL from the player. *Unnamed Fluke Zote - Spawns after the Giant Head Zotes. Bursts from the ground, flies upward and shoots infected blobs at the player. It will leave on its own as soon as it reaches the ceiling. Trivia *The fact that it takes fifty-seven killed Zotes to get the Eternal Ordeal title screen is a reference to the fifty-seven precepts of Zote.